Dennis (Stanley)
Dennis is a male domestic goldfish from the 2001 TV series Stanley. He is Stanley's best freind, and often teaches him about the animal kingdom in the Great Big Book of Everything. Roles: He played Big Bird in Sesame Street (Animated Animal and Animated Human style) He is a friendly big yellow bird He played Jake Spidermonkey in My Gym Partner's a Fish He plays an annoying monkey named Jake. He played Patrick Star in StanleyBob GriffPants He is a friendly starfish He played The Grinch along with his Evil clone in How the Fish Stole Christmas He played Darwin Thornberry in The Wild Cartoonberies He played Gaven, Tano and Their Friends in Gaven, Tano and Friends He played Danny in Fish Don't Dance He is a male cat He played Baymax in Big Hero 6 (GavenLovesAnimals Style) He played Donkey in Stanley Griff (Shrek) He played Gill in Finding Stanley He played Olaf the Snowman in Frozen (Cartoon Style) He Played James P. Sullivan in Cartoons, Inc. (Character Style) He played Mr. Peabody in Mr. Dennisbody and Stanley He is a beagle He played Baloo in The Jungle Book (GavenLovesAnimals Style) He is a bear Voice Actors *Charles Shaungessy: (English Dub) Image Gallery DENNIS Fullbody Render.png Dennis.jpg|Dennis in the Intro Dennis in Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up.png Afraid Dennis.png|Dennis' reaction Mr. Dennis as Kyle Broflovski.png|Dennis' head cutt of Stanley - Stanley's Best Friend, Dennis.jpg|Dennis (young) Dennis 2.png Sdru03.jpg|Dennis as he appears in the 2003 special Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up. Charles Shaungessy as Dennis.jpg DennisGoldfish.png Dennis from Stanley.png The Wild Cartoonberries.png My Gym Partner's a Fish.png Sesame Street AAAHS.png Follow That Fish.png StanleyBob GriffPants.png Joy the Explorer.png SuperWhy ReaderPants.png Blossom's Clues.png Bubbles' Clues.png The BubblesBob UtoniumPants Movie.png Stanley Griff's World.png Human Age 4 Dennis x Joy.png Go, Stanley, Go!.png Dennis in Goanimate.png Dennis as a Mexican.jpeg Humphrey and Wayne Are Best Friends Meme.png Finding Stanley Meme.png Character Spoof Tank Gang.png Evil Dennis.png|Dennis in his Villain Form How the Fish Stole Christmas.png Dennis wants to get merried.png Disney Dennis.png Dennis (Stanley) x Dory.png Dennis the Goldfish.png Dennis is correct.png Mickey and Dennis.png DennisBob FishPants.png Stanley Dennis.png Dennis is a friendly fish.gif Cartoonberries2.png Dennisbowl.png Stanley and dennis symbiotic relationship.png Dennis narration.png Dennis chair.png Dennis smart.png Dennis tells octopus facts.png Dennis teaches crocodiles.png Dennis v.s crocodile.png Dennis afraid of stanley's rollercoaster.png Dennis as disust.png Dennis teaches about elephants.png Dennis hates the great big boog song.png Dennis horse.png Dennis Render.png Dennis is gay.png Dennis about zebras.png Dennis hates stanley's family.png Dennis about mandrills.png Dennis goes to africa.png Fish Don't Dance.png|Fish Dont Dance Dennis unhappy bastard face.png Dennis about sawfish.png Dennis whistle.png Denn not really happy.png Dennis think it's to sad for stanley to be smaller than earth.png Dennis sees stanley mess up breakfast.png Dennis eyeshot.png Dennis see the room messed up.png Dennis is way too tired.png Dennis the fish idea.png Den the fish say zoo animals are awsome.png Dennis in love.jpg Dennis the fish angry at stanley.png|Dennis is angry!!!! Trivia: *Dennis usaly spins around before asking questions. *Dennis made a cameo in an episode of Pinky Dinky Doo. He can be seen in the pet store. *He is based on a comet goldfish. Category:Characters Category:Stanley Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Goldfish Category:Happy Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:British accented Characters Category:Jealous Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Scared characters Category:Love Interests Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Wankers Category:Good Characters Category:Non Villains Category:Sexy Characters Category:Jerks Category:Emotinal Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Fictional Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Memes Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Homosexuals Category:Elderly Characters Category:Old Characters Category:Unkown Age Category:Friendly Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Educational Characters Category:Characters with Trivias Category:Guests Category:Hosts Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Characters named Dennis Category:Loses Temper Category:Brave Charaters Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Comedians Category:Dads Category:Jewish Characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Characters in love Category:Characters who can swim Category:Crybabies Category:Characters voiced by Charles Shaungessy Category:Characters voiced by Rui Paulo Category:27 year olds Category:Narrators Category:Cool Characters Category:Perverts Category:Serious Characters Category:Freightend Characters Category:Grumps Category:Characters with pink eyes Category:Advisers Category:The Voice Characters Category:English Characters Category:Kids Category:Adult Characters Category:Adopted Characters Category:Teachers Category:Sweet Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:2001 prouductions Category:Silly Characters Category:Teaching Characters Category:Characters with a great memory Category:Deuteragonists Category:Geniuses Category:Worried Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Afraid Characters Category:Pets Category:Characters with two girlfreinds Category:Men Category:Brothers Category:Dennis x Joy Category:Dennis x Disgust Category:Dennis x Sadness Category:Dennis x Stanley Category:Laughters Category:Dancers Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Cameos Category:Pinky Dinky Doo Cameos Category:Nickelodeon Cameos Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Straight Category:Secondary Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Nice Characters Category:Light Orange Characters Category:Cowards Category:Smarties Category:Characters who hate terror Category:Terrified Characters Category:Helpfull Category:Best Friends Category:Disney Characters Category:Babysitters Category:Child Lovers Category:Stanley x Joy Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Fishes Category:Mainly heroes Category:Skinny Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Toons Category:Dennis and Dory Category:Gaven and Tano's Animal Adventures Alies Category:Yes and No Category:Great Alliance Category:Romantic Characters Category:In Love Characters Category:Helpfull Characters Category:Animals who can talk to humans Category:Suppotfull Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Angry Heroes Category:Pacifits Category:Posotive Characters Category:Dennis x Nemo Category:Gold Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Lovers Category:NatureRules1's and GavenLovesAnimal's Family Characters Category:Idiots Category:British Characters Category:2001 Introductions Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Honest Category:Pure Good